


No not yet

by MaiCrespo



Category: Peterick fall out boy
Genre: Gay, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Rape, bestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiCrespo/pseuds/MaiCrespo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is Patrick's best friend. When Pete started to develop feelings for Patrick, he started acting a bit odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No not yet

Pete started acting weird when I told him that I was crushing on Gerard Way from MCR. I mean, who wouldn't? He looks like a pretty girl for crying out loud! And anyway, it was only a crush. I doubt he'll like a 16 year old nerdy dude like me. Besides, he has a boyfriend named Frank. So I told Pete about my throbbing crush, then he just suddenly walks out of my room.  
"Pete? Where ya going?" I asked. Then he just kept walking out of my house and into the curb, then he sat.  
"What's wrong? Why did you walk out?" I said as I sat beside him.  
"I'm sorry. That was rude that I walked out so suddenly..." He said looking down on the grass.  
"Yeah man. It's cool. Why'd you walk out?" I asked again. I started to get a little anxious. He looked at me for a moment and there was uncertainty in his eyes.  
"Um...I don't know pattycakes, you might get mad..." He looks back on the ground again and bit his lip.  
"Holy smokes Pete! I'm your best friend c'mon! Just say it!" Now I was really anxious. He closed his eyes really tightly and took a deep breath.  
"I'm in love with you okay!?" He said really fast. It took a moment for him to look at me. He popped one eye open. I honestly did not know what to say. I feel flattered but I just did not feel the same way he did. And Pete's my best friend, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
"D-do you love me b-back?" He voice trembled as if fear of rejection. My heart sank. I didn't know what to say.  
"Dude...." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "...dude, of course I love you...just not that...way." My heart sank deeper. He looked so sad and fragile looking. I couldnt bear the thought that I've hurt Pete's feelings. He looked back down on the ground with eyes filled with morose.  
"Hey you know what? It's okay man haha..." He said bitterly with a forced laugh.  
"Pete."  
"No, it's okay pattycakes. We'll still be best friends right?" He said as he was giving me a friendly nudge but I know he's hurting inside.  
"Pete, of course. I'm sorry." I said. After I said that, he smiled and stood up and left.

That night in my room, I kept thinking about Pete. I guess he'll move on and forget about. Then suddenly, I heard my window opening. Which was odd because only Pete knew how to open it. A dark figure came in.  
"Pete?"  
"Yeah it's me." I sighed in relief.  
"Smokes! You scared me man! What are you doing here?" I asked. He came closer to the light. He was wearing his red hoody and PJs.  
"I can't help it." The he suddenly dashed over my bed and crashed his lips to mine. I tried to push him away but his hand was locking my head to his. All I could taste is blood from my lips because of his rough kissing.  
"S-top!" I struggled to say. I didn't like this. This is too much. Even for him. He broke away from me. His eyes looked desperate and needy and dark.  
"I need you. I want you Patrick please." He started kissing my neck.  
"I thought you love me. Do this for me patrick please..." He whispered as he nips his way through my collar bone. I do love Pete. But not like this.  
"Pete, don't...ah...don't make me do this..." I blurted out. His hand reached up my crotch, then I've realized that I'd been hard since he started kissing me. I was embarrassed. It was an unneeded desire.  
"Your body says yes to me pattycakes." He kissed me some more. And my lips were still sore. Somehow my body starts having a mind of its own. He kissed me from my collar bone to my tummy while taking off my shirt. I felt so immobile and paralyzed. My body is responding so well to his touch. I started to sob. How can he do this to me? After all we've been through.  
"Hey pat, remember the time you told me that you're still a virgin? Well I'm so happy to be your first..." He sucked the skin off my hipbone, I gasped. How can he say that so casually? I decided to keep silent. Knowing Pete, it bothers him when I keep silent but now it doesn't seem like he's bothered by it. He started to kiss my base, then he began sucking me off.  
"Ah....p-Pete please...." I pleaded. He was sucking me good, and it kills me because it feels so good yet so wrong. Minutes later, I began to feel my climax.  
"pete please! Stop!" I begged and sobbed as I was clawing the covers of my mattress, he held on to my legs when I tried to squirm away. Then suddenly, I exploded everywhere. My heart was pounding. He knelt up wiping my cum off his lip at the back of his hand.  
"Patrick, you taste so sweet." he said as he cupped my face wiping my tears away. I couldn't bare to look at him. He raised my face to meet his eyes.  
"say that you love me. Say it, Patrick!" He commanded. I looked into Pete's eyes full of sadness and desperation. I feel so sorry for him.  
"I-I...love...." I stuttered. I closed my eyes and tears just kept running.  
"Say it! Say: I love you Pete Wentz!" then, Pete's eyes began to water too. He broke down and starts crashing on top of me.  
"shhhh" I tried to soothe him. I even pet his hair to calm him down. We both lay on the bed for a moment, with him on top of me, with him hugging me tightly.  
"I'm sorry." he said softly. He shifts his torso up so he can meet my face. "I'm sorry for forcing you."  
"It's okay I guess." I replied. Part of me thinks I should be mad at him for coming into my house and almost raping me, then the other part of me just feels so sorry for him because I dont love him back.  
"I guess I made a mistake, huh." he says.  
"for what?"  
"loving your best friend too much. Then coming in his house and gives him a blow job." He chuckled.  
"precisely put." I smiled. "you'll find someone, pete."  
"we'll we still be friends?"  
"yes, of course. Even after all the things you did just now."  
"I just dont want you to go away."  
"I'll never go away."


End file.
